What's Kept Hidden
by Pen Name FTW
Summary: Tracey wasn't what one would call normal, and she didn't believe in love. Engaging in an affair with a man old enough to be her father, and consequently her Professor was perhaps not unexpected for the Slytherin girl with issues. But can it ever be more than just an affair? Would she allow that? Would he? AU in which Voldemort never existed. Rated for language, content and themes.
1. Fantasy

**Disclaimer:** Everything you recognize is property of JK Rowling. Part of the "If You Dare Challenge". In order to curve the length of this fic, each chapter will be inspired by a song by The xx. Some lyrics and the title of the song will be included at the start of each chapter.

**Things You Need To Know:** This story is AU in which Voldemort never existed. Meaning the Potter's are alive and have raised Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom has also been raised by his parents. Snape, though a personal favor to Dumbledore, is teaching at Hogwarts in his position as Potions Master and Head of Slytherin. Lupin is also teaching at Hogwarts as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

Sirius Black has never been to Azkaban. Dumbledore is of course still alive. Another key difference is that Harry Potter was sorted into Slytherin and has a sibling.

Another thing, Tracey's birthday is in October, so when the affair started she was technically an adult in the wizarding world. By her seventh year she'd be turning eighteen in the second month of her seventh year.

**Prompt: **Motorcycles (#17)

**~x~X~x~**

**What's Kept Hidden**

**~x~X~x~**

_For the Desired Effect Will You Come Back August or June, June? And I Hate That Tomorrow is December But This Collision Came Mid-Bloom.  
(Fantasy- The xx)_

Tracey Davis wasn't really sure how it all started. She supposed, it started with a crush. A crush that should never have happened considering he was a) old enough to be her father, b) her teacher, c) her Head of House, d) not particularly attractive, either in looks or personality, e) he more or less treated her best friend with complete disdain and unfairness and _en fin_, the reasons could go on and on.

If anything, if she were going to start an affair with a teacher, she really should have gone for Lupin. After all, he was far more attractive, and with a soothing and friendly personality which would probably counterbalance her own moody, cynical and temperamental nature. But considering the man had his own hang-ups when it came to his relationship with Nymphadora Tonks, she supposed it wasn't as though he were truly an option.

Hell, she was quite sure the only reason Snape even started anything with her was because he was drunk at the time. Not to mention, just found out that Lily Potter, who Tracey suspected the man to be in love with, had just announced that she was pregnant again.

Considering the gap since the last Potter child had been born, Tracey found this a bit strange but didn't comment. It wasn't really her place. Besides, the Potter's seemed genuinely happy about the prospect of another baby in the house. With the exception of Jasmine, but then Jasmine was a greedy, spoiled brat in Tracey's opinion. Tracey wasn't sure how Harry and Jasmine were siblings, considering they were so different.

Although, she supposed that being siblings didn't make you clones or remotely similar. After all, she and her own younger brother, Mason, were very different. While Mason was out-going and sociable, Tracey was decidedly un-scociable and for the most part disliked the outdoors. While Mason was a womanizing cad disguised as a perfect gentleman, Tracey preferred to abstain from romantic relationships altogether, only taking part of brief trysts that consisted of getting what she wanted and then being done with it.

The only thing she and Mason probably had in common was the fact that they were both complete commitment-phobes. But when considering the decidedly dysfunctional dynamic that was their parents' marriage, it was really no surprise to anyone.

Tracey wasn't sure why her parents didn't simply call it quits on each other and call it a day considering the fact that they were both career adulterers and fought like cats and dogs. Tracey once asked her father when she was very young why they didn't divorce and he gave her some dribble about their still loving each other.

As Tracey grew older, she grew to believe that her parents didn't love each other but rather loved hurting each other.

If Tracey could have, she would have divorced her entire family before she was even seventeen. Unfortunately, considering her monetary situation, even when she did turn of age, she had no choice but to continue living at home. Though, she spent most of her holidays at the Potter's home, which contributed to how the whole affair started. After all if she hadn't been at the Potter's on that specific date, perhaps all this could have been avoided.

Although, considering the fact it started on Jasmine Potter's fifteenth birthday, her presence at the Potter home would have been necessary anyway. After all, she was Harry Potter's best friend. Attending his little sister's birthday celebration was just one of those best-friend duties one had to perform. Even if, like Tracey, it wasn't with any particular grace.

_-July 22nd, 1997-_

"_You're wearing that? Really?" Jasmine Potter asked as soon as she opened the door. Tracey's grey-green gaze narrowed on Jasmine Potter's doe-like, dark brown eyes. _

"_And just what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Tracey asked, looking down at herself and seeing nothing wrong with her black pleated skirt, plain black t-shirt and canvas sneakers. _

"_Nothing, if you're attending a funeral," Jasmine replied with slight sarcasm, opening the door wider and stepping aside to allow the taller, older girl to step into the foyer before closing the door after her. _

"_You've been spending too much time with your godfather," Tracey commented in deadpan, before taking in the newly fifteen-year-old girl before her. As much as she hated to admit this, Jasmine Potter was very pretty with her porcelain skin, perfect jet-black hair that fell past her shoulders in bouncy waves and her stunningly, big brown eyes. She also had a somewhat curvy build, which was showed off only all too much in her short floral dress. "At least my outfit doesn't make me look like a brady-bunch reject. News flash kid, the seventies are over and you missed it be several decades."_

_Jasmine Potter huffed before holding out her hand expectantly. "What?" Tracey asked, looking affronted as the girl started to tap one of her feet away impatiently. _

"_My birthday present," Jasmine stated presumptuously. "I assume you brought one. I mean not bringing one is extremely bad manners."_

"_Oh, I'll give you a present-" Tracey started threateningly before she was interrupted by a sweet voice. _

"_Jasmine, sweety, who was that at the door?"_

"_Nobody mum," Jasmine called back. Tracey scowled at the younger girl, but didn't get a chance to do anything to the younger girl before Lily Potter came into the room, looking every bit as beautiful as ever. Tracey smiled politely at the red-head woman, who bizarrely seemed to be glowing. _

"_Hello Mrs. P," Tracey smiled, mustering to be polite for a moment and to actually smile. But she genuinely cared for and respected Mr. and Mrs. Potter so she could muster to be more sociable once in a while, at least for their sake. _

"_Tracey, dear, I'm so glad you could make it," Lily smiled before walking over and engulfing the dark-haired girl in a hug which Tracey returned a bit awkwardly. Shows of affection were never her forte. "Harry's in the backyard helping James, Remus and Sirius set up."_

"_All right, thanks Mrs. P," Tracey stated before making her way over to the kitchen and out the patio door into the backyard. Having been to the Potter's often in the past six years, Tracey more or less treated the Potter's like home away from home. Her real home being Hogwarts, of course. _

_Tracey was somewhat impressed when she saw the fancy, silk tent set up in the backyard especially when she stepped into the tent and realized that the inside of the tent exceeded the size of the Potter's backyard. Tracey shook her head and smiled, thinking about the wonder that was magic before she felt an arm be slung over her shoulder. She was about to be very pissy when she turned and noticed it was Sirius Black._

"_Hello love, miss me?" Sirius asked, grey eyes twinkling with mischief and roguish grin plastered on his face. Tracey was unsure why, but for as long as she had known Sirius, he had always teased her about her being perfect for him and that as soon as she was old enough, he'd marry her. His open-flirting with her used to make her uncomfortable, but as soon as she was old enough, she saw it for what it was, Sirius just wishing to embarrass her and so she learned to give as good as she got. _

"_Not nearly as much as I've missed your bike," she responded, shoving his arm off her shoulder. "Tell me you brought it, or I'll just die!"_

_Sirius reached both his hands to his heart with a wounded expression before looking over at Remus. "Do you see how she wounds me? And all this time I thought she loved me for my good looks and roguish charms and all along she's been in it for the bike!"_

_Tracey looked over at Professor Lupin who was only just finished setting a few chairs at a few tables and smiled over at them tiredly. Tracey was quick to note his too pale features and wan smile and chalked it up to the full moon that had just passed as she absently waved at him. _

"_Cut it out Sirius," Harry stated as he ran over from helping his father set up the last of the tables around what looked like a dance floor. Tracey turned her attention to her best friend, who grinned at her. _

"_I wasn't sure you'd come," he stated. _

"_O ye of little faith," Tracey stated with a roll of her eyes before turning to look at Mr. Potter, who was nearly a replica of his son, or vice versa. "Hey Mr. P."_

"_Hello Tracey. How's it going?" he asked. Tracey shrugged. _

"_All right," she stated before turning her attention back to Harry. "Daphne isn't coming. It seems her family has decided to spend another week in Sicily."_

_Harry nodded. "Yeah, she dropped me a line. I just got it today," he stated with a shrug of his own slender shoulders. "Do you want to get out of here for a while?"_

_Tracey nodded as Harry went to inform his dad. When he came back for her and motioned for them to go, she put up her hand to stop him. "Hold on," she stated before turning to look at Sirius who was now seated with James and Lupin at a table, each of them imbibing a butterbeer. "Hey Sirius. I was serious about your bike! You best have brought it!"_

"_Sweetheart, if you are going to be this bossy, I'm seriously going to have to reconsider marrying you," Sirius muttered after much bullying on Tracey's part for Sirius to lend her his bike. However, he finally acquiesced, handing over the key the ignition. Tracey quickly snatched it up and skipped back over to Harry's side. _

"_You two be careful!" James called as Tracey tugged Harry away. "No flying that bike."_

"_Of course," Tracey called behind her as she dragged Harry out of the tent. _

"_You're not really going to listen to him about the not flying it, are you?" Harry asked skeptically. _

"_Of course not."_

_When they had returned several hours later, after nearly being caught by the muggle police for speeding and then later almost caught flying over Surrey by the Magical Law Enforcement Squad, it was to find that the party had started. While Harry went to socialize with his other friends (Gryffindors and the like), Tracey found herself sneaking shots with Sirius every now and then (Sirius always having been very irresponsible)._

_By nine o' clock when the large cake in the shape of a glass slipper was brought out, Tracey felt as though she were floating on cloud nine and watching everything through a dreamy, foggy, film. Which is why when the Potter's announced that they were expecting, her eyes hadn't widened comically. Much to her bafflement, she found herself next to Harry at that precise moment and wondering when that had happened. _

"_Did you know?" she asked, her voice sounding oddly husky even to her own ears. Granted Tracey's voice had always had a sultry quality to it, considering it has never been particularly high pitched. _

"_No," Harry responded, shaking his head and not sounding pleased. Though, he didn't sound pissed either. Tracey thought if it had been her, and her parents had told her they were going to have another kid, that she'd probably throw a sink at them. Then again, her parents probably shouldn't have ever procreated in the first place. _

"_Well congratulations, you're gonna be a big brother... again. Hope this one's not a turd," Tracey commented before waltzing away towards the dance floor for another bout of dancing. Tracey seemed to only find the courage and desire to dance like nobody was watching when she was slightly buzzed. _

_Unfortunately the couple shots of firewhiskey she had taken were staring to be worn out of her system by all the dancing so that soon, Tracey found herself turning away in search of Sirius so that he could give her another one when she crashed straight into a solid body. Looking up, she was nonplussed to find herself staring at Professor Snape._

"_Ooops, I'm sorry. Here, I'll help you clean up," she blabbed before grabbing hold of his wrist and dragging him out of the tent and into the Potter's backyard before leading him through the patio door into the kitchen. Considering everyone was out in the tent in the backyard, the Potter home was completely empty and therefore silent. Tracey briefly thought that the tent must have silencing charms around it as the noise from the backyard did not seem to reach the Potter's kitchen. _

_If Tracey thought it was odd that Professor Snape was so quiet, pliable and accommodating she probably would have been more sober. But she didn't notice, anymore than she would have noted that it probably would have sufficed to just grab any old rag from a near by table to mop him up instead of dragging him to the kitchen to wet a kitchen towel and dab at his black robes. _

"_Aren't you hot?" Tracey blurted out as she patted Snape with the small, terrycloth towel and feeling the layers he wore by the action. Tracey knew that she was wearing all black too, but she was in a somewhat short skirt and a t-shirt. She couldn't fathom how Snape could go around in robes that buttoned all the way up to his neck with button-up shirt under along with pants. As it was, she could even feel a light sheen of sweat on her neck and around her hairline from all the dancing she'd been doing. _

"_I think you've only wet my robes more," Snape commented distantly, his speech only hardly intelligible to Tracey. Though whether that was because she was too drunk to hear right or he was too drunk to speak right, Tracey would never know. _

"_Oh," Tracey muttered. "Then just take them off. Here, I'll help," Tracey stated, unable to control what came out of her mouth or even her own actions as she proceeded to unbutton his robes. However, Snape didn't bother to stop her so she took it as him granting her permission as she proceeded to remove them. _

_It was only as she was sliding her hands down his arms to help him out of his robes that Tracey felt the sudden spark of desire shoot from her center and tingle all the way to her fingertips and toes. "You're kind of fit," Tracey stated, her voice lowering to a whisper, giving his biceps a gentle squeeze._

_Snape didn't comment to this and Tracey dragged her eyes slowly up to meet his gaze which were softer than his usual intense glare and seemed to gleam in the near darkness in the kitchen, only lit by the glow from the tent coming in through the glass patio doors and the kitchen windows. His scowl too was lifted, though his face seemed as expressionless as always. However, there was something in his eyes that Tracey took almost as a challenge as she lifted herself on her toes and pressed her lips against his. _

_Tracey waited for a moment before proceeding to place a languid kiss on immobile lips. However, as she prodded with her tongue at their outline, they opened to her with seemingly little hesitation. When Tracey brushed her tongue against Snape's, it seemed he was finally stirred from his catatonic state. _

_Arms slipped around her waist, pressing her long slender body against his. Tracey moaned as she felt something stirring in his pants and beginning to press against her insistently as their kiss quickly became feverish. _

It wasn't long after that, that Tracey had been lifted onto the kitchen counter, her skirt shoved up and her panties vanished. Considering Tracey was more than slightly inebriated at the time, she wasn't able to be disappointed when it was over quickly.

After it was over and done, both Slytherins adjusted their clothes and traipsed away from each other with hardly a word, Tracey once more and hunt for something to drink and Snape... well she wasn't sure what he was after. She guessed that he might have gone after that, as she didn't recall seeing him again after.

When morning came, along with sobriety, Tracey was somewhat horrified to recall the events of the previous night. She tried to calm herself by telling herself that she would simply avoid Snape at all cost from that point on. Not something difficult to do, least for the summer, except Tracey was best friend's with Harry Potter. Whose sister was Snape's goddaughter and whose birthday was in just over a week. Meaning that Tracey would, most likely, have to see Snape again.

On the day in question, Tracey arrived as late as her conscious would allow her. Only to be hauled, literally seconds after her arrival, into the closet by none other than a very sober, very angry Severus Snape. However, whatever it was in his mind to say to her, which she guessed was to tell her that what happened was a mistake that would never happen again, Tracey didn't get to hear. At least not the whole rant as the closet was rather very tight fitting and shoved them in such close proximity that their limbs were touching, and Snape grew to find her labored breathing very distracting.

That time, neither one of them could blame alcohol for their actions. Tracey wanted to blame the traitorous crush she had on him when she was younger, or the fact that the previous time they were together was so completely unsatisfying that she wanted a good and proper go of it before letting it go.

It was only after they both stumbled out of the closet several minutes later that Tracey briefly considered that somehow being in a closet, with a teacher, might have added to the excitement of the entire encounter. She pondered, as the evening wore on and she kept shooting pensive glances at Snape, that being with him gave her the same thrilling feeling she got as when she was on Sirius' motorbike. And that like with Sirius motorbike, she might enjoy several rides.

**TBC...**

**A/n: **So that's all for now. Any questions, feel free to ask and I will get back to you. Also, please review, cause at this point I'm not sure if I will continue this story beyond what I have written and if there is interest, I will attempt to finish this.


	2. Basic Space

**A/n: **Special thanks to _RussianDestruction_ for reviewing. So, I don't have the next chapter of this written yet, but I just wanted to get this posted and out of the way. Hope the chapter is enjoyable. Remember, reviews help keep the muse going.

**Prompt: **Time Goes By (#13)

**~x~X~x~**

**What's Kept Hidden**

**~x~X~x~**

_I've Suffered Shipwrecks Right From the Start. I've Been Underwater, Breathing Out and In. I Think I'm Losing Where You End and I Begin.  
(Basic Space- The xx)_

Tracey didn't see Snape again after their tryst in the closet on Harry's birthday, at least not for the rest of the summer. Whether or not this fact had troubled Tracey, she was no longer certain. A part of her had been glad that she didn't have to deal with the drama that might arise from seeing him again, but another part of her felt a strange craving for more of Professor Snape. Somehow the two times she'd been with him had not been enough.

Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Tracey didn't have to worry too long. August melted away into nothing fairly quickly enough and before she knew it, she was on the train back to Hogwarts for her seventh and final year.

_-September 1st, 1997-_

_Tracey wanted to say she wasn't surprised when she found herself dragged to Snape's office before she could even attend the Sorting Feast, but she couldn't. She really hadn't expected the man the snatch her up form the Entrance Hall, before she even entered the Great Hall and drag her to the dungeons. Unfortunately, however apprehensive she was about this encounter, she couldn't deny that there was an undercurrent of pleasure coursing through her. _

_Given that the last couple times that they'd been together and alone had turned out somewhat favorably for her, Tracey rather hoped that her luck would hold out (after all, this was the man she'd fantasized about since she was twelve). Snape, on the other hand, had rather different things in mind as he slammed the door shut behind her and marched over to his desk, putting it between himself and his student. _

_However, as his gaze finally roved to the pretty, seventh year standing before his desk, he found all his arguments vacate his mind. As much as Snape hated to admit it, Tracey Davis was a beautiful girl, and her figure, though on the slender side, was quite attractive. Though she wasn't particularly tall, she had legs that seemed to go on for days. They'd felt so nice when wrapped around him and he still couldn't forget how her little waist fit perfectly into his hands. All in all, Tracey was the kind of girl that would never lack for companionship or admiration._

_The silence persisted as he ran his hands through his hair and focused on his student's face. She really doesn't look like Lily, he thought to himself. Tracey's hair, which was red, was still far too dark, almost to the point of appearing black in the darkness of the dungeons; it was too straight. Her eyes, though green, were a very light shade that lend itself too easily to the lighting, causing them to change in shade often. The bow of her lips was also fuller, her bottom lip decidedly more so, given her lips a pouty shape to them. _

_However, on that damned night that it had all started, he'd been too drunk to really notice these differences and fancied himself to be talking to Lily. In the dimly lit kitchen, he could almost fool himself that it really was Lily, as she was before she'd ever been Potter's. Tracey's figure after all, wasn't different from what Lily's had been like when they were at school together. _

"_Could we not do this?" Tracey's naturally sultry voice sliced across his thoughts, as did her exasperated tone. Severus looked up at the girl and focused on the now, his left eyebrow arching questioningly at her. _

"_Do what?" he asked coolly, at a loss as to what to say after their last encounter. Like that time in the closet, he intended to tell her that it should have never happened, but considering the way they'd ended up repeating the same mistake last time, the speech he'd prepared hardly seemed appropriate. After all, he wasn't drunk the last time, and he'd been fully aware that it was Tracey Davis, his student, that he was fucking against a wall. _

"_Do the whole, 'what we did was wrong and is never to be repeated'. The 'I'm your student and you're my teacher so it should never have happened' spiel. It's not like I've told anyone or have plans to, and I certainly doubt that you're going to do the right thing, which would be to tell Dumbledore what you've done. So us pretending it didn't happen isn't really a viable option, because that's not the right thing to do either. It's what's easiest, for you. _

"_Although, if you were to tell Dumbledore, the most you'd be is fired. Considering the fact that I turned of age last October, they won't be carting you off to Azkaban soon," Tracey stated in a cold and irate tone. _

"_Then what do you suggest we do, Miss Davis?" Snape spat snidely, not really sure where the girl was going with her rant. Though he had more or less known the girl for the past six years, he was uncertain what to really make of her character. _

_As a student, Tracey was a slight troublemaker, though he blamed that on the influence of Harry Potter. However, she was reasonably bright and her grades were a bit above the average, when she put actual effort into her studies. From what he'd garnered from Lily and his own observations, the girl came from dysfunctional family life, though there was no noticeable signs of physical abuse or neglect. And as for her tendencies where her love-life was concerned, he was reasonably clueless. Though, he did recall there being some trouble the previous year where Tracey and another girl was involved. If he recalled correctly, Tracey had been accused of snogging the boyfriend of the other girl involved, which resulted in a duel in one of the hallways. _

_Tracey was unsure how to respond, but a sudden throbbing between her legs had her feeling daring. Moistening her lips, Tracey looked up at her Potion's Professor and flashed him a rare smile, which caused him to tense. Willing herself to ignore Professor Snape's reaction, Tracey took a few shy steps towards him. _

"_Well, I don't know about you, but I rather enjoyed myself and I certainly wouldn't mind if we had sex a few more times," Tracey stated rather boldly. Her smile became a bit more teasing when she noticed the red color appearing in patches along his cheeks. "And unless I'm much mistaken, you seemed to enjoy yourself..."_

It really hadn't taken a whole lot of convincing on her part to get Professor Snape to acquiesce. Over the course of the following months, Tracey was quite sure they had christened almost every nook and cranny in the castle, not to mention a few classrooms, offices, bathrooms and even the Greenhouses and library. As Tracey sat in retrospect, she found that this was the longest she had ever carried on a tryst with anyone, and also found it odd how she and Snape had never had sex on an actual bed. The closest they had ever come to it was a couch... in his study; she'd never quite made it in to his inner sanctum that was his bedroom. She wondered if this was because of their unspoken rule not to become emotionally involved and letting someone into your personal living space was a lot like... well letting them actually infiltrate your personal life.

Tracey mentally rolled her eyes, scoffing in her head. As if that would happen, she thought to herself. She'd never really had what anyone would call a "love life" as there was no romance ever involved.

The first boy she'd ever kissed was the quiet, loner, Theodore Nott, back in their third year. She'd somehow talked the independent genius into tutoring her in Transfiguration and one night after a lengthy study session in the common room, she'd found herself curious about the extremely tall, thin, pale boy seated next to her. It was simply something about his usually dull grey eyes, and the way his mousy-brown hair fell into them that had attracted her attention.

Something in Tracey thought of him as a challenge, being as he was so unlike every other person in Slytherin. It made her wonder if he was even interested in girls, like other boys his age were supposed to be. Deciding to test that theory, and perhaps garner a bit of experience herself, Tracey had swiftly and fluidly placed her lips on his.

In the end, she found out that despite normally keeping a cool regard towards life, and despite being very independent, that he did indeed liked girls. Or at the very least, that's what Tracey garnered when she felt one of Theodore's hands palming her breast, which had started growing in at the end of her second year.

Though it had been a one-time deal, Tracey still smiled to herself to recall the astonished look on the boy's face. The way his grey eyes had _sparkled_, and the pretty pink blush that had covered his usually sickly-pale cheeks.

After Theodore, there had been Blaise during the Christmas Hols in fourth year. Instead of going home that year, or visiting with the Potters, Tracey had decided to spend them in the castle. She could no longer remember the reason why she or Blaise were the only two from her year remaining at the castle, but after partying for a couple hours Christmas night in the Slytherin common room, they ended up snogging under one of the tables.

Blaise was a much better kisser than Theodore, though to give Theodore credit, Theodore hadn't had any previous experience. She'd spent the rest of the holidays snogging Blaise that by the end, she'd felt her lips were swollen and bruised, not to mention raw; she'd also allowed Blaise to finger her, which was a surprisingly orgasmic experience. Though again, perhaps not surprising when considering Blaise was one of the hottest boys in school and "dated" quite extensively, usually older girls.

After Blaise, there had been a slew of boys that hadn't really mattered. Gerard Vaisey, August Urquhart, Adrian Pucey... yes in her fifth and sixth year she had virtually gone through the most of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Snogging Vaisey had cost her a bit of trouble, mainly because at the time she snogged him, she wasn't aware that there was a girlfriend that she should be concerned over.

Lastly there had been, _him_. The one that she had surrendered her v-card to last Easter Hols. Not her best decision, but to be fair she had been quite angry and _off _that night_..._ not to mention drunk. But that was usually result when she had to abide the presence of her family for extended periods of time.

Playing at "Happy Family" at a party or Ministry function, usually put Tracey in her foulest of moods and that night, her bitterness, cynicism, and oppressed anger had mixed with her fruity, alcoholic beverages and ended in the coat-closet with one of the absolute worst candidates to give your virginity to.

Had she been sober, she probably would have known better considering. Even if she hadn't known who he was, the look in his eyes would have tipped her off that he was bad news. They were dark with a seductive and dangerous quality that was difficult to resist. But beneath the murky depths, there had been something hollow and almost demented, that sent the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end. But then, she was too drunk and he was too beautiful to deny.

A shadow passing before her had her stirring from her thoughts; thoughts she really didn't want to mull on. Looking up from where she was absently staring before her, she watched as Daphne took the seat opposite of her at the table. Brushing her long, wavy sheet of blonde hair over a shoulder, Daphne fixed her with her icy blue gaze.

"Have you made up your mind about your Hols?" Daphne asked, arching a pale brow at her. Tracey sighed and ran a hand through her silky locks in frustration. That was the other thing that she hadn't yet decided on and which was weighing heavily on her mind.

"I still don't know," Tracey responded, her irritation creeping into her voice. Normally she would spend them with the Potter's, as they frequently extended invitations to her, but given what just happened... she wasn't sure if that would be the case for this year. Besides, she wasn't even sure how she was supposed to behave around them after an event like _that_. "I suppose I should just stay at the castle."

However, Tracey wasn't fond of this idea which was evident by the grimace on her face. She knew according to the sign-up sheet in the common room bulletin, that this year both Pansy and Draco were remaining in the castle for the Hols and she didn't particularly feel like abiding their combined presence. Besides, she didn't trust herself not to get into trouble as result, as that would probably require a healthy dose of alcohol.

"You know, you could always come home with me," Daphne stated aloofly.

"No offense Daph, but being in the room with both your mum and Astoria at the same time is enough cause to go on a murder spree," Tracey stated dryly. She knew, because she'd already experienced it. Astoria had a worse case of spoilt-brat syndrome than Jasmine Potter did and Daphne's mother was a control-freak of the worst proportions. Spending any time with the both of them, much less at the same time, was like arming a time-bomb and counting it down to the bitter end.

Tracey didn't know how Daphne put up with it. She supposed it had to do why Daphne had designed such a impregnable defense mechanism as her apathy.

Daphne shrugged, "It was worth a shot."

Before either of them could go on with their conversation they were interrupted by Harry.

"Trace, you have to come home with me," where the first words out of his mouth, after barely a look at Daphne before he focused his full attention on Tracey. Tracey raised a brow at this, looking at her best friend with disbelief and mild confusion. Harry Potter, off the Quidditch pitch, was the least assertive person she knew. While he was not a push-over by any means, he was really usually very polite and laid-back. Demanding her presence, was simply not his style.

"Come again?" Tracey asked.

Harry dropped his bag and sat on the bench next to her. "It's like this," he stated, not bothering to keep his voice down even though they were in the library. "Sirius has decided that everyone is going to spend the Holidays at Grimmauld, something about the more the merrier or something. He's invited like everyone for Christmas, and I guess dad and mum have decided to simply stay there for the Hols. But Jasmine has already made plans to spend them with her friend Melody and Samantha, so I need you. You can't leave me alone here!"

Tracey blinked slowly as she stared at her green-eyed friend, looking at her imploringly. Shaking her head she turned to Daphne, already knowing her answer. She couldn't leave her best friend in need, and besides as awkward as she figured this was going to be, it was still better than going home. Which brought another issue.

"Do you think I could ask Mason to come?" Tracey asked, much to the surprise of Daphne and Harry. It was no secret that the Davis siblings were not particularly close. They didn't hate each other by any means, but for the most part they moved in their own circles. However, there were times when Tracey did recall that Mason was her little brother, and there was once a time when she fiercely loved him and was protective of him. "It's just that he's staying at the castle this year and I feel sort of bad not at least trying to invite him."

"Sure, that's not a problem," Harry replied. Anything to get her to come, he thought to himself and it wasn't as though, he had anything against Mason.

"All right, I guess I'm spending my hols at Grimmauld."

**TBC...**


	3. VCR

**Prompt:** A Cheap Motel (#57)

**~x~X~x~**

**What's Kept Hidden**

**~x~X~x~**

_And We, We Live Half in the Daytime. And We, We Live Half at Night.  
(VCR- The xx)_

Tracey stared with a mild look of disdain at her little brother, wondering balefully why she'd ask him to come. She ignored the rational part of her mind telling her that (a) she had not expected him to actually accept, (b) her elder sibling instincts had kicked in when she'd thought of her little brother staying all alone in the castle, and lastly that perhaps his presence at Grimmauld to do _something_ to alleviate what was sure to be a tense, not particularly _festive_ air.

Unfortunately, she had not planned that Mason would hit if off with Sirius and that they'd make an unholy duo and team up against her, teasing her and the like. But then... it wasn't as though they'd hit it off, right off the batt. Initially, Mason hadn't quite been sure what to make of the thirty-odd-something-year-old hitting on his sister. He'd watched with surprisingly stern and wary chocolate-brown eyes, which only softened when he realized that none of Sirius' touches were ever inappropriate.

Though, Tracey really shouldn't have been surprised that they hit it off. After all, Mason was a Gryffindor, and a Chaser on his house team. Besides that, he was a womanizer just like Sirius, with a certain amount of mischievousness to him. Of course they got along!

"Oh please tell me you've come to take these two away!" Tracey called out, at her wit's end when James had come down into the kitchen on Christmas Eve.

Considering the fact that they were all supposed to be up the following day, at the very least before noon in order to set up for the party Sirius was hosting, it was rather late and none of those gathered in the kitchen were showing any signs of going to bed soon. Although at this point, the amount of Firewhiskey consumed by the five gathered around the table (Mason consuming alcohol under Sirius' coercion and Remus' disapproval), would have made sleeping impossible. Not that those were the plans for that evening, least not as far as Sirius was concerned. He was hell bent on having a "boys night out".

"Jealous you can't come love? Well you don't have to worry. I swear my attentions will nary stray to another lady," Sirius grinned, jumping to his feet and making a gesture of making a cross over his heart before hauling Remus to his feet. Tracey rolled her eyes.

"Just make sure he comes back in one piece," she stated, gesturing to the boy with dark hair who despite being two years younger than her, had passed her in height quite some time ago, much to her annoyance.

"Awww, I'm touched bis sis. And here I thought that you didn't care," Mason grinned, his brown eyes looking as thought they'd been caramelized, an effect due to the alcohol no doubt. If Tracey didn't know any better, she'd say that she and the Marauders might actually be corrupting him in some sense.

"I'm asking so our parents won't murder me if something happens to their precious little boy. After all, you're technically my responsibility now," Tracey huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

James ruffled his hair, in that way that was unnervingly similar to Harry's. "Are you sure you're okay, with staying I mean?"

"Of course," Tracey replied, softening her tone only because she was rather fond of Mr. Potter and she knew how rough he and his wife were having it of late. Though Harry didn't seem anymore comfortable than his father was about this entire outing, Tracey could understand the need for the elder Potter might have to unwind and get away from his troubles, if only for a while. "Don't worry about me Mr. P."

"Well... in any case Lily should be sleeping. She took a pretty strong calming draught, so I'm sure she won't be up," James stated slowly, his eyes filling with pain that he only barely was able to keep out of his voice. Once more, he averted his gaze as a somewhat awkward silence seemed to fall in the kitchen.

"We should get going," Remus stated. "Before it gets any later."

"Promise to keep an eye on your brother," Harry whispered to Tracey as he slowly got to his feet. Tracey flashed her best friends a rare smile. She knew she could always count on Harry to be his dependable, mostly responsible self. She wasn't sure how he managed than when considering he spent so much time with the Marauders.

She guessed that had to be Lily's influence on him. Or perhaps the fact that he himself was an elder sibling.

"Happy Marauding boys," Tracey called as she too stood as all the males converged, Sirius taking Mason by the arm.

"Always!" Sirius grinned.

XX

Tracey wasn't really sure what it was that woke her. By the time she'd remembered where exactly she was, finished wondering at the fact that she'd somehow fallen asleep while reading in in the library on the ground floor... at the fact that she'd been able to fall asleep at all, and cast a tempus to know what time it was, she couldn't make heads or tails of what exactly had woken her. Blearily sitting up from where she was nearly consumed by the cushions of the couch, she strained her hearing only just enough that she was sure she heard something coming from down the hall.

Frowning at the fact that it was only one, she imagined that whatever that noise was, it couldn't possibly be the boys. After all, they hadn't been gone for more than two hours and somehow she imagined that Sirius wouldn't let them come in until the break of dawn.

Quietly she shut the book and set it aside on the cushion beside her as she planted her feet firmly on the ground and got up, only taking the time to stretch out the kinks in her body for a few seconds. Swiftly and quietly she crossed the expanse of the library, and directed her feet in the direction of the noise that had probably awoken her. As she and Mrs. P were the only one's in, apart from perhaps Kreacher, she didn't think it would be a completely positive sign if she were up and about.

From the sounds of it, it was coming from the dinning room. Being extra careful to be quiet, Tracey made her way quickly across the hall as she had absolutely no desire to wake Sirius' mother. As she made her way towards the threshold, she hoped even if it might seem somewhat selfish, that it was simply Kreacher doing some late night cleaning, but somehow, she didn't imagine it was him.

Frowning, she wondered what the hell that was. It was like the creak, or groaning of wood and for reasons unknown, she felt her heart leaping in her throat. To her, it sounded rather suspiciously like someone was having sex on the dining room table, due to the rhythmic pattern to the creaking.

_Either I'm officially a nympho that I imagine sex wherever I am as though I permanently reside in a cheap motel, or someone's being _very_ naughty_, she thought to herself as she hesitated outside the dining room door. Despite being anything but bashful where sex was concerned, Tracey could feel her stomach tightening at the idea that she might walk in on someone having sex. Especially as she couldn't imagine who the hell was getting up to doing it, as the house was supposed to be presently empty but for herself, Lily and Kreacher.

_Stop being such a wuss, for all you know it's just Kreacher cleaning or maybe even dancing on top of the table, he is a bit of a weirdo_, Tracey thought to herself.

Quietly as she could muster, taking the handle in her hand tightly, she turned it and pressed the door open a crack and peaked in. Though from where she stood, she didn't have the clearest view of the dining room, she could just make out the long dining table and the two figures gathered near to the door.

Eyes wide, jaw hanging and heart in her throat, Tracey tried to make sense of what she was seeing as she stood frozen in her shock.

Through the dim lighting of the dining room, she could just make out the back of a head full of long, somewhat wavy hair. Some of the gas lamps seemed to catch what appeared to be threads of golden red. Pale legs exposed all the way to the thighs with the rest mercifully covered by a bunched up nightgown, were spread and gripped tightly around a very tall, lean figure that was all too intimately familiar to Tracey.

Ears full of the blood rushing through them and the sounds of very soft mewling and pants, Tracey felt a sharp pain in the vicinity of her heart. Clamping her jaw shut as her stomach roiled, her eyes were riveted to the pale face lingering so near to Lily's face, black hair nearly masking the expression of pleasure affixed to his face.

Her vision blurred and burned as she looked upon his face, noted the way his lips were parted, the way his brows were furrowed over eyes that were hooded and staring at Lily Potter with devotion and adoration...

Tracey's fingers were numb from how tightly she gripped the handle. Distantly, she became aware that it was tears blurring her vision, as her throat caved in on itself in order to stifle any noise that might escape her now tightly pressed lips.

She could feel her gaze hardening, even as her heart continued to feel as though it were being put into a vice and squeezed to the point that it would be soon rendered dust.

_How could he- _Tracey started to wonder before shutting that down. She knew how _he_ could. It was really something she should have expected, in fact she was stupid to think he would be in anyway different. Bitterly, she glared at the man wondering why the hell she was so stupid as to allow herself to believe he could be any different when she already knew all men were nothing more than disappointment and heart-break waiting to happen. _They're all the same, all the FUCKING SAME!_

_How could she do this to her family? To James? To Harry?! _Tracey continued to rail, tears of anger and hurt spilling over her cheeks. She thought they were different. Thought that Lily and James were somehow better... perfect even. She never stopped to consider, even once, that either of them could be even remotely unfaithful. They had been her hope!

The seconds she stood there, frozen with her heart falling to pieces with her gaze locked on them, apparently were enough to draw Snape's gaze, even in his lust-induced haze. However, the moment his eyes latched onto hers, didn't seem to quite register to Tracey even as she watched him gasp and come, even as something akin to consternation crossed his face.

However, just that moment, the sounds of the locks of the front door drew Tracey from her stupor. Pulling the door shut with a rather loud snap, as her heart started to race, she quickly turned with horror-filled eyes towards the door. Quickly wiping any remnants of tears from her eyes and face and composing her face into what she hoped was an adequate expression of very mild surprise and boredom.

Heading towards the door, she was just in time to open it as the men came in, Sirius, James and even Remus singing loudly while Harry and Mason tried to support the three older men and quiet them. Unfortunately, as the group somehow managed to push their way through the door, Sirius shouting "Hello love, miss me?"- Sirius' mother caught on to the noise.

Immediately the screams of Mrs. Black filled the hall with her usual screams about blood traitors and filthy mudbloods and half-bloods inhabiting her house.

"Great, now you've done it!" Tracey muttered as she relieved Mason of Remus, taking the sandy-haired Professor's arm around her shoulder.

"Sorry Trace," Harry stated, staggering beneath the combined weight of his father and Sirius, both of who were still singing and flailing their arms. Mason now relieved of Remus, took it upon himself to take Sirius off of the older boy.

"Tracey, I'm really not that drunk," Remus slurred, swaying very little as they all moved further into the hall, through which Mrs. Black was still screaming, making Tracey's head ring.

"While I agree you're not as drunk as James and Sirius, I don't think that's saying much," she stated loudly (trying to be heard over the singing males and the screaming Black woman), glad that at least the elder males were all too drunk to notice if anything was amiss. "Harry, I think you should take your dad to one of the guest rooms for the night... best not to disturb your mum. And Mason, take Sirius to his room. I'll take care of Remus."

"What?! Nonesense! I say we all troupe down to the kitchen and carry on!" Sirius stated, trying to right himself and shove Mason away. However, the younger boy was of a quite fit stature, and Sirius couldn't quite manage to maneuver deftly in his highly intoxicated state.

"Sirius! Get your ass to bed! I fucking mean it! You're all being incredibly inconsiderate towards Mrs. P. You should be ashamed," Tracey chastised loudly and glaring at the older male who immediately looked down in what could have been shame.

"I'll go to bed, but you don't have to be so cruel, love," Sirius stated in a slur, pouting at her and giving her puppy dog eyes before turning towards Mason and raising an arm and pointing it towards the staircase. "Onward, mate! Before your very lovely sister castrates me!"

Tracey rolled her eyes as she watched her visibly exhausted brother help Sirius as steadily as he could towards the stairs. Shaking her head, Tracey turned to Harry who was waiting by the foot of the stairs. "What about the portrait?!"

"I'll come back for it, or maybe Kreacher or something will make themselves useful and shut it," Tracey yelled, louder than was strictly necessary and hoping that the occupants in the dining room, if they were both still in there and Snape hadn't simply apparated away, would take the hint. "Get moving," Tracey motioned as she helped Remus and they steadily moved.

Tracey was relieved when she saw Harry take his dad to a guest room instead of the Master bedroom and called goodnight. Tracey merely called the wish back before proceeding with Remus towards his own room.

"She's stopped, guess Kreacher _did_ make himself useful," Remus slurred as they made their own slow way up the stairs. Tracey didn't say anything in response to this as she merely looked over at Remus with the barest trace of a grin.

"I can't believe you let yourself get this trashed, Moony," Tracey stated, looking at the older male who she always thought to be the most responsible. She shook her head lightly at him, as though she were disappointed as she tried for levity while her heart was still in pieces. She didn't want to think about what she'd seen, didn't want to consider the implications, or the possible shit storm it might cause by the light of day.

"Story of my life, Trace," Remus commented, his tongue more loose, his mannerism completely relaxed for once. "I always allowed James and Sirius to coerce me into doing things I wasn't ... comfortable with. Though, I probably shouldn't blame it all on them. No backbone, see?"

Tracey thought she detected there a note of woe. Not Remus' typical, self-deprecating tone of angst caused by his lycanthropy. No, Tracey knew there was something more and thinking perhaps that Remus may need a friendly ear, and needing to distract herself as they continued to climb stairs, she tightened her grip comfortingly around his waist.

"Trouble in paradise?" she asked softly.

"I just don't understand!" Remus sighed as they finally made it to his usual room and pushed in. Tracey hurriedly shut the door behind them and moved Remus to the bed where she tried to gently deposit him. "What is it with you women?! You can't just leave things be! Everything could be going perfectly... and you push for more! Why? Is marriage going to magically ensure your happiness for the rest of your days?"

"I think you're asking the wrong girl here, Moony," Tracey stated with a wry grin from where she now knelt, carefully removing Remus' shoes and socks. For a few moments, silence prevailed, causing her to look up and stare at the amber orbs set into a oddly contemplative face for a man whose gaze was so bleary with intoxication... his dark pupil expanded so that only a rim of amber was visible in the dim room.

"Why is that... Tracey?" Remus asked slowly, his voice now strangely quiet as the air seemed to become charged... with what, Tracey could guess though she had difficulty fathoming it, even if _she was_ kneeling before the older man... even while knowing that she was an extremely attractive girl, who could have her pick of any man, and had never been turned down.

"Because I personally, don't believe in marriage. I have trouble believing in monogamy," she replied simply, her naturally sultry voice becoming huskier as she lowered her voice to match his, her gaze locked with his own.

Tilting her head, she stared at the handsome male she still knelt before. Moving slowly, her mind spinning possibilities like a web, she drew her fingers slowly over his chest, moving them towards the clasp of his cloak. With eyes adjusted to darkness, she studied his reaction and a part of her almost clinically studied the way his breathing came sharply at the first graze of her fingers on his chest. The way his breathing slowly started to become a little labored as his gaze remained locked on her... the way his heart started beating a little faster beneath her finger tips.

A part of Tracey wanted to lament in the fact that men were such weak creatures. She didn't ponder for the moment, that the same could be said of women when considering what Mrs. Potter had done.

But Tracey didn't really want to think of that as she relieved Remus of his heavy cloak.

In his intoxicated and lovelorn state, he was truly easy prey. His cloak slid off his shoulders and fell in a heap on the bed as she leaned closer to him, her fingers starting to make quick work of his robes as she relieved him of those too.

Was she really going to do this?

Tracey already considered the pros and cons. Though she didn't truly want to hurt Tonks, though she didn't wish to use Remus... she couldn't say that the idea was unappealing. Remus was sexy in his own bookish, mild and oppressed way and she was curious to know personally how his lycanthropy affected his sex-life.

Sleeping with Remus would also serve quite a few purposes. It would help her forget Snape, what she'd seen, and the fact that her heart was unreasonably broken. _They do say the best way to get over someone, is to get under someone else, _she contemplated as she pushed Remus' robes off his shoulders to join the heap of his cloak while he continued to watch her with darkening eyes.

It would also serve, if she were allow people to find out, to draw any possible suspicion away from Mrs. Potter.

Even though she'd witnessed the blatant act of infidelity... Tracey didn't want Mr. Potter or Harry to suffer. Though she knew what she would do would very likely earn her a great deal of disaffection.

Moving her fingers slowly towards the buttons of Remus' shirt, Tracey looked at the man with a challenging expression. It was as if to say, '_This is your last chance... back out now'_. But Tracey didn't know if Remus simply didn't care in that moment, or if he felt the need to rise to the challenge, as suddenly she found his lips pressed to hers, a growl erupting from his throat that seemed all animal, and which caused her heart to jump in slight fear and excitement.

Remus, in spite of his impaired mobility due to the alcohol in his system, seemed to find no trouble in quickly dominating the encounter. Tracey was hauled to her feet and disrobed before she could really understand what was happening.

Through the haze that was the pleasure cloud that she ascended to, thoughts of Severus or what she had seen were fleeting but still there. Under the assault of Remus' lips and teeth, she had no hope for her fair skin to go unmarred. And she wasn't sure if she should be surprised or not, when Remus took her from behind after ver thoroughly eating her out.

Who knew Remus was such a fan of cunnilingus?

The stamina was another shocking surprise. And Tracey really couldn't help the loud yelp of surprise when Remus bit her shoulder roughly when he came, triggering Tracey's third orgasm of the night, the first two caused by Remus' shockingly talented tongue. And there she was thinking that Severus Snape was the only man with the ability to make her come with his tongue.

However, when she dropped in the bed to finally get some sleep in the early hours of the morning, coiled inside Lupin's arms, she couldn't help her mind wandering to the dark-haired man... wondering if he would even care what she'd done.

**TBC...**

**A/n: Review!**


	4. Islands

**Prompt: **Torch (#172)

**~x~X~x~**

**What's Kept Hidden**

**~x~X~x~**

_See What I've Done, That Bridge is On Fire, Back to Where I've Been.  
(Islands- The xx)_

Tracey had trouble sleeping. Well... she didn't sleep, period. Her mind simply would not shut off as she lay against a pale chest (not as pale as Snape's or even her own), almost mesmerized by the soft rise and fall of of the smooth chest. The large hand wrapped so tenderly around the curve of her hip bringing a tightening to her stomach and causing her heart to clench slightly.

Snape never held her so tenderly. She supposed that it was impossible, as they never actually had sex in a bed, but Snape tended to withdraw a few moments after sex... once he was able to catch his breath and think properly.

It made her stomach gnaw with guilt... at the idea of what this would mean for Remus' relationship with Tonks. She really didn't want to hurt them, but in true Slytherin fashion, her mind continued to scheme well into the dawn.

Somehow... it didn't seem natural or even fair of her to reveal what occurred this night in Lupin's bed. She was sure things would come to light on their own, without her having to precipitate matters. Surely Lupin's own guilt would gnaw at him... surely his Gryffindor sensibilities would make him come clean, if not to Tonks, perhaps to one of his friends?

Also, Tracey couldn't help wondering... someone must've heard her moan that third time she orgasmed, when Lupin had sunk his teeth into her. After all, she hadn't exactly been able to keep quiet... she was simply too surprised by the sudden action. It was simply an overload of sharp pain and a flood of pleasure.

Considering the floor they were on... the logical auditory witness would be Sirius...

Laying there through the night, occasionally her eyes drifted to watch the shadows play across the room. Though she knew what she was getting into when she decided to allow this affair to happen, there was still a knot of unease in her stomach at the thought of everyone's reaction once they found out.

Tracey wasn't particularly looking forward to that, even if years with her family and in Slytherin had taught her how to hide all her emotions behind a mask of boredom, disdain, or general apathy. Today, she was certain that she would need that facade more than ever... and that she had to make sure it was nigh impregnable.

Rising deftly from the bed, trying not to stir the sleeping werewolf, Tracey quickly gathered her clothes and put them back on as the sun's light started filtering into the partly drawn curtains. As silent as a true snake, she tiptoed out of the room with her shoes in her hands and opened Lupin's door a crack, slipping out the door and shutting it behind her.

She had absolutely no intention of dealing with Lupin's guilt, wrath or woe so early in the morning. She wasn't sure if she would even be able to stomach it later...

Placing her shoes on her feet, Tracey climbed down the stairs. As it was very early Christmas morning, and considering the state of many of the occupants of Grimmauld the previous night, the house was silent.

Tracey couldn't help feeling, it was simply the calm before the storm.

If Mason found it strange when his sister woke him at the break of dawn, shoving him so that he could make room for her in the bed, he didn't comment. He was simply too tired as he merely rolled over and let his older sister to crawl into bed with him, like they used to do when they were both small and in need in comfort... though, they didn't cuddle now and merely slept with their backs to one another. The bed was large enough to give them enough space to not make the situation awkward and inappropriate.

Tracey wasn't really sure why she chose Mason's bed that morning, instead of returning to her own room. Somehow she had a feeling that returning to her designated guest room was unwise. And perhaps... her subconscious was aware of the need of proximity with the one person who was biologically incapable of hating her... her old companion in moments of strife.

It was well past noon when Tracey finally woke, and the room her brother was sharing with Harry was empty of both teenage boys. Getting up, Tracey had quickly and clandestinely made her way to her room, ignoring the hustle and energy she felt around the house, before showering and slipping into her "festive clothes".

It mostly consisted of a shimmery dress that fell several inches short of her knees in deep forrest-green, with a sweet-heart neckline and three-quarter length sleeves. On her feet, she wore a gold set of sparkly flats. She pinned the left side of her hair with a clip of three golden, twinkling stars and leaving the rest of it loose to make sure it covered the slightly visible bruise and teeth marks where her shoulder met her neck.

Climbing down the stairs, Tracey concentrated on her breathing and fixing her face into an appropriate expression. She hadn't made it far before she came across Mason who was climbing up the stairs, taking them two at a time before stopping with his eyes widened in surprise when he came across his sister.

"Oh, you're up. I was just about to come get you. Everything's all set up and guest have started to arrive," he informed her. Tracey merely quirked a brow before grunting when Mason suddenly decided to scoop her up in his Quidditch-player arms and spun her around in a crushing hug. "Happy Christmas, sis!"

Tracey punched him in the chest for good measure when he set her down, scowling slightly up at him. "Don't do that," Tracey stated without much bite as she glared at him while he rubbed his chest.

"That hurt you know," he complained, though the frown that marred his features didn't reach his sparkling eyes as he suddenly reached to ruffle her hair in an annoying manner. Tracey however was too fast and slapped his hand away, causing him to laugh. "Lighten up, sis."

Tracey tried not to be too annoyed with her younger brother as he slung his arm around her and then proceeded to go down the stairs with her tucked into him.

"By the way... don't you have your own room? Why'd you come to ours so early in the morning?" he asked as they made their way down.

Not ready to answer this question, Tracey merely hushed her brother as they arrived at the ground floor. "Mind the portraits," she reminded him as she shoved his arm off her and they proceeded to head towards the lounge where the majority of the guest were sure to be. Though, the kitchen was the other option.

When they finally stepped into the room, Tracey tried not to flinch at the sight of the festive ornaments as she took in the atmosphere. She almost breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that Remus and Snape were absent, as she wasn't sure quite how to deal with them.

Surveying the room, she noticed that James was conspicuously absent as well. Though, Tonks' seemed to have arrived and looked somewhat troubled even as she tried to continue to smile as she talked to Sirius and her mother. Ted Tonks, whom Tracey didn't know personally was speaking to Kingsley Shacklebot and the retired Alastor Moody not very far away from them.

As for Mrs. Potter, she was lingering with a dazed expression by the food and refreshments table pressed against the far left wall and holding a glass in her hand; As Tracey took a moment to study her, she realized that the blank expression on her face was that of a person still under the effects of a calming draught. A strong one, if the way she stared unblinking at the ground was anything to go by.

Her stomach coiled in wonder... had Snape taken advantage of her in her drugged state?

The door bell ringing drew Tracey from her thoughts as it rang through the room. It was enchanted so that it alerted every part of the house, except the entrance hall.

Harry, who'd been making his way over to the Davis siblings, merely gave them an apologetic smile, stating he should probably go get that. Tracey merely nodded, noting belatedly that Harry had seemed to be about to ask her a question, and she guessed what that was. Probably going to ask her the same thing Mason had asked her.

"Where are Mr. P and Lupin?" Tracey asked, trying not to think who was possibly at the door. It really could be anyone. Tracey knew that the entire Weasley clan were invited, along with the Longbottoms and Lovegoods. Snape was also invited, but she felt slightly sick at the thought of seeing him.

Mason shrugged. "Lupin looked a bit sick earlier, maybe he simply needs more rest."

Tracey nodded absently before motioning towards the table littered with platters and a punch bowl. Picking up one of the little sandwiches, Tracey munched away at it inattentively as her brother, considerately, offered her to pour her a cup of punch.

Tracey felt somewhat relieved when Harry returned, with Frank, Alice and Neville Longbottom. Sirius boomed a hello from across the room, smiling broadly before making his way over to them. "Gifts go under the tree, son," Sirius told Neville, slapping the Gryffindor harshly on the back and sending the tall boy stumbling forward.

Neville nonetheless nodded and quickly made his way over to the overly large and tree on the far right corner of the room, it's surface covered in ornaments of red and gold. At the top of the tree, an enlarged Fairy was affixed to it, glowing at intervals in red and gold. The rest of the tree was illuminated by smaller fairies interspersed throughout.

Tracey was just sipping her punch when her view was suddenly blocked by a petite witch with short, spiky, green hair. "Wotcher Trace."

"Oh.. hey Tonks," Tracey stated in slight surprise, though her tone came out calm and almost cavalier, without any trace of emotion; no guilt, no perceptive coolness. "Have you met my younger brother, Mason?"

"We haven't been formally introduced," Tonks stated, smiling a little more warmly at the younger Davis.

"Mason, this is Nymphadora Tonks, but she prefers Tonks. Tonks is an Auror and a metamorphmagus," Tracey introduced detachedly, her gaze wandering around the room.

Harry was now standing by the tree, talking to Neville with a slight smile. Tracey thanked merlin that the Gryffindor boy was distracting her best friend. Tonk's mother had moved to stand with the Auror's and her husband while the Alice Longbottom had moved to greet Lily who was still in another world. Sirius seemed to have left the room with Frank, perhaps in search of the other Marauders?

"Really? That's very impressive," Mason stated. Aloofly Tracey could see he was turning on the charm for the witch.

Tracey didn't hear Tonks' response as she searched for a way out of there. She didn't really want to be around Tonks, knowing that in retrospect, whatever tone she took with the other woman would later be thought of as the height of bitchiness. Avoidance, even if conspicuous and perhaps considered cowardly, would perhaps show a degree of contrition on Tracey's part.

Unfortunately, there wasn't a group in the room she felt comfortable joining.

"I think I'm going to check who that is," Tracey stated when, much to her delight, the doorbell rang again.

Quickly, Tracey dashed out of the room without seeming like she was running away. She was at the door in the blink of an eye and hoping her luck would hold out, she tapped her wand on the door to see who was on the other side.

The two blondes waiting patiently and dottily on the other side told her, her luck was still golden. Opening the door, Tracey prepared herself for a good deal of weirdness as she plastered a very small, but still welcoming smile on her face.

"Please come in, but don't make noise in the hall please," Tracey whispered as she took in Luna Lovegood and her father.

If the Lovegood's found her request strange, they didn't say anything. Tracey motioned for them to follow her after depositing their cloaks in the cloak room. Once she'd delivered them to the lounge, Tracey called for Harry as she wasn't quite sure she could deal with the Lovegoods. She'd never exactly been close to the blonde girl in school and wasn't all too sure how she'd become friends with Harry.

Casting a surreptitious look about as she stood by Harry as he dealt graciously with the Lovegood's, Tracey wondered tiredly how long she could play this quickly tiring game of avoidance and wondered when the fireworks would begin.

XX

The Weasley clan trickled in slowly next along with Granger. Snape arrived at some point, though the Longbottom's had already gone. Regulus Black put in a rather unexpected appearance and throughout, Tracey managed to avoid Tonks, Remus, Mrs. P and uncomfortable questions from her brother and Harry. Though, the latter was the easiest as Harry was so busy with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and the others.

Luckily, the Weasley's arrival meant Tracey's ballet of avoidance could go unnoticed for what it was. Bill Weasley, the twins and even Percy proved to be very helpful in her endeavors as she engaged each male with talk of their respective jobs. Granted Percy would almost put her to sleep and Tracey rather lamented the fact that the dragon-taming Weasley was unable to make the festivities.

"Where the hell were you?" Tracey didn't look up as she poured herself the second shot of the evening. As the sun had set three hours previously, and considering the stressful nature of the day, Tracey didn't feel ashamed of dipping into the alcohol.

"When?" Tracey asked, not looking up at the man as she suppressed the nausea she felt to be so near him as they stood in the nearly empty kitchen. The only other occupants in the room were Kingsley, Arthur and Alastor and they were all seated at the table talking over their drinks and not paying mind to anything else... well, Moody probably was but from the distance between them, she doubted he was able to hear her conversation with her Head of House.

"This morning," he hissed before bending a little closer to her without touching her or making it look like he was inappropriately close to his student. "I waited in your room for hours and you never came."

Tracey thanked her instincts for not returning to her room that morning as she turned to look at Snape with a raised brow. "And why exactly would you do that?" Tracey asked, making her way towards the stairs. She could feel Moody's magical eye on them and it was making her distinctly uncomfortable, considering the situation with Snape.

"Don't you act stupid with me! I saw you! I know you were there!" Snape hissed as he followed after her.

She didn't respond to the accusation. She was sure she didn't need to. "What's your point? I obviously covered for you both, so what is there to talk about?" Tracey whispered through tight lips as they emerged at the entrance hall.

Silently making her way past the lounge and the dining room, she headed for the library instead. She guessed that if Snape was on her tail, and considering how determined he was- after all he was a Slytherin- Tracey felt that they were in need of privacy. Though the idea didn't appeal to her and she had to harshly shut down her emotion center, leaving nothing but a numb and hollow sensation in its wake.

Not wanting to hear anything from him when they came into the room, she swiftly turned to him and crossed her arms over her chest. "I-"

"If you want to offer excuses or explanations, I don't really need them. We never did say we were exclusive, did we? Besides, I'm not stupid or blind. I know the way you feel about her. I just sincerely hope you didn't take advantage of her," Tracey stated coldly and without emotion, even if it was all a lie. "On another note, could you provide me with an anti-contraceptive potion? The kind that work after the fact? I rather need one in the course of the next five days and the sooner the better, is always the case with these potions."

She didn't really need Snape to provide this for her. She was perfectly capable of brewing one herself, or acquiring one from an apothecary. However, she had a point to prove. She didn't want Snape to think that he'd in anyway injured her or make herself appear pathetic. She wanted to show him she could just as easily jump into the sack with someone else, herself.

It wasn't delight she felt as his face contorted with rage and started turning a blotchy red color. She felt numb and empty as she spotted the vein throbbing at his temple, and the way he gnashed his teeth and glared at her.

_Oh, so he does care? _She wondered to herself, feeling a little vindictive. However, Tracey didn't fool herself to thinking it was anything more than the wounded pride of your typical male.

"If you were stupid enough to jump into bed with Harry Potter, you could take care of it yourself!" Severus hissed, spinning on his heels and heading for the exit, causing Tracey to raise a brow.

"Why the hell would you think I'd sleep with Harry?" Tracey asked him in her confusion.

"You think you're the only one with the power of observation?" he asked, turning back to her and advancing slowly, looming over her. However, Tracey wasn't afraid. Considering what she was sure was going to follow in the wake of her affair with Lupin, she highly doubted that there would be anything worse than that. "I see the way he looks at you like a lost little puppy. You think I don't know what goes on in the minds of teenage boys towards their best friends when they're girls?! I suppose it's only a matter of time before you finally fucked precious Potter."

"You're mental," Tracey stated, refusing to believe the drivel that he was spouting as he practically frothed at the mouth as he barked at her. Harry could not feel that way about her. It was simply absurd.

Unfortunately for Tracey, the wheel of fortune had turned. Before her argument with Snape could proceed, the sound of a loud crash in the hall sent Walburga Black's portrait to wailing. "Tonk's, please," Lupin was crying out loudly, adding to the noise and causing Tracey's heart to speed up.

"You- You cheated on me!" Tonks cried, her voice coming in clear now as Snape had moved to open the door and was staring out into the hall. Tracey headed for the door, her curiosity getting the better of her as she tilted her body to avoid touching Snape as she moved past him and into the hall.

From the looks of things, Tonks had exited the kitchen in a hurry and tripped over the umbrella stand for the millionth time. Tears were running down her pink cheeks as she stood staring at an anguished Lupin like a show to everyone crowded at the doors of the lounge, dining room and kitchen.

At her appearance, Tracey could feel a set of eyes fall on her and looking toward where she thought she sensed it coming from, she found herself staring into the sad eyes of James Potter who was standing with an arm wrapped around his bewildered wife.

_So he knows_, Tracey thought as she looked around at the other bewildered people. She spotted Harry trying to restrain Sirius along with Regulus and Kingsley as he stared menacingly at Lupin, his curses joining that of his sweet mother who was still cursing all mudbloods and half-bloods and blood traitors.

"Who- who was it?" Tonks hiccoughed as Tracey looked towards her brother, who stood by the dining room door looking contemplative. "WHO?!"

Remus didn't answer, though his eyes rose and looked past Tonks' to Tracey. Everyone seemed to follow his eyes, Tonks turning to do so and her brows burrowed in confusion.

"Tracey?" Tonks asked, though the hight pitch of her question was all but lost to the height of Walburga's screaming. But no one was going to take the time to shut the curtains, when it was clear that the drama of the night was only going to stir it awake again.

"Remus, what the fuck? With Tracey? Are you fucking insane?" Sirius barked loudly while he renewed his efforts to get free while Harry tried to shake his head to refute it, his eyes oddly glassy. "She's a fucking kid, Remus!"

"I'm eighteen," Tracey deadpanned loudly, trying to defend Remus and completely giving herself away to the gasps of those collected there; torching everything she cared for... the perception the people who'd cared for her, had of her... the relationships she'd miraculously been able to build thanks to the kindness of a very special, green-eyed boy. "It wasn't his fault. He was pretty drunk last night-"

"Apparently not drunk enough, if he could still get it up!" Sirius barked, though he didn't seem to blame Tracey from the sad look he shot her.

"And I seduced him, it's my fault," Tracey went on loudly, acting as though Sirius hadn't interrupted at all and continuing to burn the only bridges that she really cared for in her life.

She could feel Snape's gaze burning the back of her head, but luckily her armor of ice was still firmly set around her. However, the heavy gaze of her best friend was difficult to ignore, even as she stared at Tonks face as she stared at her with loathing, hurt and betrayal. Dragging her gaze away from the jilted, broken-hearted woman, she looked at Harry who was staring at her with a similar expression.

She could feel her armor chink as he looked at her for some kind of explanation. His disappointment was physically palpable and suffocating.

"I'm fucked up," Tracey told him with a shrug of her shoulders, her voice still miraculously empty of feeling. Her remorseless and vacant expression and tone, chilling to the onlookers as they stared at the Slytherin teen.

**TBC...**

**Review!**


End file.
